ni_tian_xie_shen_against_the_godsfandomcom-20200223-history
Number Seven Under Heaven
Female |Spouse(s) = Xiao Yun (Husband) |Relatives = |Allies = Yun Family |Affiliation = Elf Clan |Planet = Blue Pole Star |Continent = Illusory Demon Realm |City = Demon Imperial City |Profound Strength = 1st Level Tyrant Profound Realm |First Appearance=Chapter 492|Age = 19 (First Appearance) 26 (Currently)|Chinese = 天下第七|Pinyin = Tiānxià dì qī}}Number Seven Under Heaven is the daughter and seventh child of Greatest Ambition Under Heaven, the Patriarch of the Elf Clan. She is embarrassed by the ridiculous name her father gave her so she likes people to call her 'Seventh Sister'. She is the one and only princess of the Elf Clan, the most precious pearl of the entire clan. She fell in love with Xiao Yun, who was then the much-maligned Young Patriarch 'Yun Xiao'. The entire clan objected to her relationship with Xiao Yun in the beginning. Appearance When she first appears, she is dressed in a light green, tight-fitting bodysuit. Her face is delicate and pretty while also having a heroic aura which would not lose to men. She has two long pointed ears and a pair of semi-transparent, butterfly-shaped wings on her back. Personality Like the other members of her Elven family, she has a direct and upright personality. She is very passionate and loyal but also very stubborn. When her entire family was against her relationship with Xiao Yun, she still sneaked out to meet with him and remained with him. She even threatened to leave the Elf Clan to be with Xiao Yun. Plotline She was a subject of a plot to incite conflict between members of the Twelve Guardian Families that supported the Little Demon Empress, Huan Caiyi. When she sneaked out of the city to meet Yun Xiao, they were ambushed and the assassins wanted to kill her and leave Yun Xiao alive so that the Elf Clan and the Yun Family would fight to mutual destruction. She fell in love with Yun Xiao but the entire Elf Clan opposed the relationship because of his questionable origin and also the weak status of the Yun Family. The entire clan changed their mind after Xiao Yun's status was raised by being bestowed kingship. Demon Empress Huan Caiyi setup the marriage between Xiao Yun and Number Seven Under Heaven which Greatest Ambition Under Heaven quickly agreed to. Yun Qinghong presented the Elf Clan with an engagement gift of ten Overlord Pellets. When she went to the Profound Sky Continent along with Xiao Yun, Yun Che and Number One Under Heaven, she meets Xiao Lie and Xiao Lingxi in Floating Cloud City. To calm the grief of Xiao Lie, Yun Che made two pills so that she can get pregnant and that the child will give hope to Xiao Lie, dispelling his gloomy thoughts. When Xuanyuan Wentian attacked them, even though she was being protected by Xiao Yun, when the dark barrier enveloped her, the baby in her womb was injured. Later on, Yun Che and Feng Xue'er saved the baby, filling with happiness their family, she spent her days with Xiao Yun and Xiao Yongan. Category:Characters Category:Elf Clan Category:Female Category:Allies Category:Tyrant Profound Realm Category:Alive Category:Wind Laws Category:Under Heaven Family